1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking device, more particularly to a cooking device including a plurality of rotatable holding shafts for holding food thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,657 discloses a conventional hot dog roaster that includes a housing, a handle mounted rotatably on the housing, a central gear attached directly to the handle, two side gears meshing with the central gear and aligned with the central gear in a direction perpendicular to a rotation axis of the central gear, three disks connected respectively to the central gear and the side gears, and three hot dog-holding members (each including a plurality of wire elements) extending axially and respectively from the disks for holding hot dogs above a grill. As such, rotation of the handle can result in co-rotation of the hot dog-holding members through engagement among the central gear and the side gears.
The conventional hot dog roaster is disadvantageous in that when the number of the gears is much greater than three, the length of the hot dog roaster will be too long for a small space and that since the hot dog roaster cannot be rotated relative to the grill, uneven cooking of the hot dogs may occur due to hot spots of the heating action of charcoal in the grill.